


Баки Барнс и мир будущего

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Баки Барнс и мир будущего

– За что я безмерно уважаю мистера Барнса, – разглагольствовал Тони Старк, держа бокал на уровне уха, – так это за то, что несмотря на все с ним произошедшее он не разучился удивляться.  
– Ты уважаешь Баки за то, что он льстит твоему самолюбию? – скептически уточнил Роджерс, быстро орудуя ножом и вилкой. Он как-то ухитрялся оживленно участвовать в общей беседе и одновременно убирать одно блюдо за другим.  
– Не только моему! – возмутился Старк. – Не я придумал… некоторые вещи.  
– Многие вещи, – заметила Пеппер, улыбаясь. – Говоря откровенно, большинство вещей придумал не ты.  
– Но не все из них достойны удивления, – Старк даже пальцем перед ее носом потряс. Пару секунд подумал и потряс перед носом невозмутимо читающего газету доктора Беннера. Доктор Беннер аккуратно достал ложечкой из яйца всмятку кусочек желтка и перелистнул страницу.  
– А вот кэп наверняка был с детства таким же невозмутимым, – отвернулся от него Старк. – По правде говоря, я подозревал, что это последствия заморозки на семьдесят лет, но тут я вижу, что на других замораживающий опыт действует…  
– Прекрати, – предупредил его Стив, бросив пристальный взгляд на сосредоточенно жующего Баки. Но тот только головой покачал.  
– Старк прав, – сказал он задумчиво. – Тебя всегда волновали более практические вопросы. Это я из нас двоих был романтичным раздолбаем и просаживал все карманные деньги на кино…  
– Я думал, на девушек…  
– Тони!  
– И на девушек, – так же сосредоточенно кивнул Баки и отправил в рот куриную ножку, с хрустом ее разгрызая.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Стив неодобрительно поглядывал исподлобья на Старка, Старк натянуто улыбался, стреляя глазами по сторонам. Пеппер с обреченным видом пила кофе. Доктор Беннер пристально смотрел на Баки Барнса поверх очков и газеты.  
Баки Барнс размеренно питался.  
– Кстати говоря, мистер Барнс, – преувеличенно бодро заметил Тони Старк. – У меня есть еще одна любопытная новинка.  
Баки замер, со стуком опуская столовые приборы на стол, заинтересованно вскинул голову и уставился на Старка.  
– Ну, начинается, – покачал головой Стив, а Пеппер только вздохнула. Мальчишки и их игрушки – она уже давно привыкла. А Стив… он Капитан Америка, он должен вытерпеть.

– А еще там настоящая антигравитационная установка, не репульсорные двигатели, хотя это, конечно, тоже здорово, но не всегда есть под рукой компактный дуговой реактор, чтобы дать необходимую для репульсоров мощность… – Баки запнулся, приподняв голову и глядя на него с легким недоумением. – Стив?  
– Продолжай, продолжай, – пробормотал Стив Роджерс, увлеченно вылизывая кубики на его животе. – Это все очень интересно…  
Баки кивнул и вновь откинулся на подушки.  
– А сама ангтигравитационная установка довольно небольших размеров, примерно с… эээ… три на три дюйма… И потребляемая мощность… У меня все из головы вылетает, когда ты так делаешь, – пожаловался он в потолок. – Я не могу сосредоточиться. Наверное, клетки мозга повреждены… сильнее, чем мы… чем… ох.  
– Все нормально, – заверил его Стив, отрываясь от своего занятия и непроизвольно облизываясь. – Это как раз правильная реакция. Все работает как надо.  
– Да? – обрадовался Баки, с готовностью раздвигая ноги. – Может, тогда продолжим? А потом я тебе расскажу самое интересное.  
– Отличный вариант, – улыбнулся Стив и подтянулся повыше, чтобы наконец его поцеловать.

Они лежали в постели, взявшись за руки, как дети, и бессмысленно таращились в потолок. В последние полгода, когда с Баки окончательно сняли медицинский надзор, они стали позволять себе заниматься любовью в полную силу, что, учитывая их усиленные супергеройской сывороткой способности, выливалось в суточные секс-марафоны. А эти марафоны выматывали их так, как не выматывали никакие битвы или тренировки.  
– То, что ты делал этой штукой, – наконец слабо выговорил Стив и облизнул пересохшие губы. – Это надо повторить.  
– Я нашел это в Интернете, – отозвался Баки. – Там было еще несколько интересных вещей. Разными штуками.  
– Когда ты успеваешь искать порнографию? – меланхолично поинтересовался Стив, и Баки так же меланхолично ответил, слегка дернув плечом:  
– Если бы я ее искал… Она там везде.  
– А раньше приходилось покупать из-под полы… Фотокарточки.  
– А сейчас все даром. Почти все. Удивительный это все-таки мир, Стив. Столько возможностей.  
– Да… – протянул тот, прикрывая глаза, спать хотелось неимоверно. – Кстати. Ты хотел рассказать что-то. Интересное.  
– Ага, – сонно ответил Баки. – Когда мы были в этом центре, я записался в космическую программу.  
Стив медленно сел, с изумлением оборачиваясь к Баки. Сон как рукой сняло.  
– В космическую программу? – переспросил он. Баки кивнул, глядя на него как всегда – открыто и внимательно.  
– Увижу Землю из космоса, представляешь? И еще мне будет нужно выходить в открытый космос. В скафандре, – уточнил он, заметив неописуемое выражение лица Стива.  
– И какого… – Стив нахмурился и прикусил губу, переживая приступ гнева. – Так. Это Старк тебя туда отволок?  
– Я сам его попросил. Ты ведь помнишь, мы фантазировали об этом в детстве.  
– Вот именно – в детстве! Ты хоть понимаешь, как это опасно?  
– Конечно, – спокойно кивнул Баки. – Все, что мы делаем, опасно. Иногда – гораздо опасней выхода в открытый космос. Но ведь мы не перестаем.  
Стив еще немного посидел, отвернувшись, пытаясь утихомирить бушующую внутри бурю, и наконец лег обратно. Баки тут же снова взял его за руку. Это ощущалось… умиротворяющее.  
– И когда ты собираешься… туда? – спросил Стив с неохотой.  
– Через месяц.  
– И надолго?  
– Девяносто два дня.  
Стив тихонько выругался себе под нос. И замер, чувствуя, как кровать под ним трясется.  
– Ты смеешься? – спросил он неверяще, боясь даже обернуться. – Баки?..  
– Это смешно, – ответил тот, не прекращая сотрясаться от беззвучного хохота. – Стив Роджерс, я первый раз слышу, как ты ругаешься… Хотя, нет, второй. Первый раз был тогда, когда ты перебрал виски и влетел в темноте в пожарную лестницу…  
Стив прикрыл глаза, невольно улыбаясь в ответ, и еще крепче сжал ладонь Баки в своей. Черт с ним, с этим космосом, раз Баки это так нужно. Он и правда всегда был мечтателем, фантазером, смешливым и увлекающимся… А сейчас Баки смеялся впервые с тех пор, как Стив его встретил в этом безумном мире будущего. Это стоило любых опасностей.


End file.
